nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Pixel Pop
Pixel Pop is a game where the goal is for the to player click, click-and-hold their way through 3 difficulties of levels, all while following the beat of the changing music in the background. Objective The objective of Pixel Pop is to make it through all 15 levels and 3 difficulties. Levels There are 15 levels in the game, divided by 3 difficulties; easy, medium, and hard. With each change in difficulty comes a new song, more complex then the last. Difficulty 1 - Easy *Level 1: Play as a super-hero and chop flying fruit while avoiding bombs. The first level in the game, and one of the easiest. *Level 2: Take over the city as a dinosaur! Kick away tanks and punch out planes that attempt to slow that dino down. Slightly harder then the last level, introducing 2 elements to control, and is one of the four levels to do so. *Level 3: Run through the desert and hop over, and duck under, the cacti that are the only thing that stop players from achieving inner peace. This level requires players to both click and double-click. *Level 4: Stop the mice before they invade home! Play as a cat and capture all the mice that come near. This level requires to control a cat's paw through 3 columns that the mice travel by. One of four levels that involves players to control more then one element. *Level 5 - MixTape 1: All 4 previous levels combined. Difficulty 2 - Medium *Level 1: Drive a stake through the vampires before they attack! Thin vampires take one stake, while the larger ones take two. *Level 2: Dunk the biscuits and enjoy some coffee. Click and hold the biscuits until they fill. Rectangular biscuits take twice as long as round ones. The first level that requires players to click-and-hold. *Level 3: Invade the farm! Steal away the cows and zap the farmers before they rebel. One of the 4 levels that involves players to control more then one thing. *Level 4: Blow berries into a bottle and make juice. Play as a cloud and blow falling berries into the bottle. Don't let them drop to the sea or miss the opening, or the end shall be juiceless. This level requires players to click and hold when blowing berries. *Level 5 - MixTape 2: A mix of the 4 previous levels, and the last level of the second difficulty. Difficulty 3 (Final) - Hard *Level 1: Play as a Siamese dog and bark to the same notions as a cat. This is the last level to feature controlling more than one object. *Level 2: Play as a bird and pick the worms out of the apple! Thin worms only take one peck, while large, green worms requires players to click and hold. *Level 3: Play as a man with quite an appetite, eat the food! Pink sushi takes one beat to eat, gyuusashi takes 2 beats, and hot dogs take 4. Open the mouth by clicking when food reaches the line. *Level 4: play as the ghostbusters try to capture ghosts along the castle follow their movements to the trap if you miss one you will get slimed. Level 5 – MixTape 3 (Final): Play the last four levels mixed together to the beat of Pixel Pop’s theme song. Beating this level finishes the game! Congratulations! Controls *Pixel Pop is a 1-player arcade game. The only controls required for Pixel Pop is a mouse with the ability to left-click, though speakers could be useful. Mouse - Used to left-click/left click-and-hold Trivia *Pixel Pop is actually a type of music, similar to the music used in-game. *Pixel Pop was first meant to be an action game where players could be a superhero and would travel about chopping fruits, but the designers soon found this concept to be rather bland. Instead, it became an arcade style game based around the type of music called "Pixel Pop," and the superhero became part of one of it's levels. Needed *Pixel Pop's release was set back because levels seemed to easy, and when they re-tested it, it turned out to be too hard. In the end, they added 5 more levels and kept the difficulty at playable yet somewhat challenging. Needed